Sweet Sixteen
by Lady Mage
Summary: It is Lydia's sixteenth birthday, and she is eloping with Mr. Wickham...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lydia or Wickham, or even Pride and Prejudice. I do not own Hilary Duff's "Sweet Sixteen" either.

**Summary:** It is Lydia's sixteenth birthday, and she and Wickham are running away...

**Rating:** K+

**Song and Lyrics:** Song, "Sweet Sixteen" by Hilary Duff from her album "Metamorphisis". About a year and a half ago, this was my ultimate favorite song. Lyrics were a little modified- I took out the fact that she's driving to L.A. because I thought that was irrelevant and distracting, especially since Lydia is a charachter from the late 18th century- probably around 1797ish or a little later- at latest, about 1815.**

* * *

**

**Sweet Sixteen**

"Papa, Mrs. Forster has invited me to go with her to Brighton! Do not be disagreeable and tell me I may not go, why Mama and I are all in a flutter… do you suppose twelve frocks will be enough, or shall I take more? Mama? What do you think?"

I was so excited! My particular friend, Mrs. Forster, was just lately married, and she had invited me to go to Brighton with her, and I would have the advantage over my sisters of both sea-bathing and matrimony! I dare say that if she hadn't invited me, my heart would have been broke quite through the seams. Papa didn't understand… he never understands. I dare say he thinks I'm silly and insipid. I probably am. But what do I care? I am going to Brighton, and there will be all sorts of lovely officers in those simply gorgeous red coats!

My family all had different reactions to the news- dear Mama was in a flutter, same as me (she always said that I was the daughter after her own heart)- I don't think Jane felt anything (for being the beauty of the family, it seems like she doesn't feel anything and is always obliged to think the best of everybody- why, I don't know, but that's Jane for you). Kitty, was jealous, as per usual, when I get something she wants. Mary, of course, poor little ugly Mary who has nothing for her but her intellect (which isn't even very much at all), probably was jealous as well, but disguised it behind a mask of hating frivolity. Papa was resigned to the fact- I giggle to think of it- I was going whether he liked it or not. Lizzie, I think, was scared, although I have no idea in all the world why that would be so. I've seen the way Mr. Wickham looked at her before he started courting that dreadful heiress Miss. King. Hm… maybe she thinks I'll steal a march on her! Tra la, wouldn't that be lovely? I can just imagine myself as Mrs. Wickham.

_Today I'm gonna ride away  
And feel the sun throughout my hair  
_

----

I'm finally in Brighton, and I'll tell you right off, it's just wonderful! Harriet and the Colonel have been wonderfully kind, and I nearly went wild with delight at some of the ornaments I have seen for sale in the shops. I was obliged to get a new parasol yesterday, and new gloves to match, because unfortunately one of the officers' dogs decided it didn't like my pink one with the rosebuds.

Wickham is being, of course, my own very dear man, although, he does not know yet that and yesterday he made me very happy when he told me he must away from Brighton, and suggested I go with him, as his wife! Or, at least, that's what I think he meant. But that's from my duty. Such an odd thing duty- I have had duty to my parents and my friends, and have had to obey them. I wish I could see the look on Lizzie's face when she reads my first letter signed "Mrs. Lydia Wickham". I will have run off with her beau! But what else are sisters for but jealousy? I declare I shall have no use for them as a married woman. They may have use for me, but not the other way around. Just think, I get to sit by my dear mother's side instead of far down the table when I am home again, but nay! I must not say home! Home will be wherever my darling Wickham is. But again, I divert myself from what I must do.

_MY DEAR HARRIET, _

_"You will laugh when you know where I am gone, and I cannot help laughing myself at your surprise to-morrow morning, as soon as I am missed. I am going to Gretna Green, and if you cannot guess with who, I shall think you a simpleton, for there is but one man in the world I love, and he is an angel. I should never be happy without him, so think it no harm to be off. You need not send them word at Longbourn of my going, if you do _

_not like it, for it will make the surprise the greater, when I write to them and sign my name 'Lydia Wickham.' What a good joke it will be! I can hardly write for laughing. Pray make my excuses to Pratt for not keeping my engagement, and dancing with him to-night. Tell him I hope he will excuse me when he knows all; and tell him I will dance with him at the next ball we meet, with great pleasure. I shall send for my clothes when I get to Longbourn; but I wish you would tell Sally to mend a great slit in my worked muslin gown before they are packed up. Good-bye. Give my love to Colonel Forster. I hope you will drink to our good journey. "Your affectionate friend, _

_"LYDIA BENNET." _

_Finally free to be who I want to be  
Who that is I don't really care._

I can finally join the adult world. I can finally be able to sit with the matrons at the balls, and gossip about the 'poor, unmarried girls,' who are now on the shelf.

_'Cuz I've got friends who love me  
Blue skies are above me  
My blonde hair is everywhere._

Harriet will be so glad, and so will my dear Mr. Denny to know that I have found love with Mr. Wickham- the one who never settled for one girl. The one who finally fell for me. I haven't even done my hair tonight, but I know that my darling will not care.

_Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen  
_

It's my sixteenth birthday today. I remember when I was very young and Mama would tell us sisters about her sixteenth birthday when she and Papa were young and in love, and Papa proposed. And now that's happening to me. We'll be married before the week is out. I will be a matron before my 20 year old sisters. They missed their day of magic when they were sixteen. But I swear that that will not ever happen to me.

_Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance  
Radio is blastin' and the top is down…_

I've met Wickham now, my bandboxes are in the carriage. A signal is given to the coachman, and we're off, tearing through the country on the way to the border. We have to change coaches at , but then it's just one journey. And then, a quick talk with a vicar, and we'll be married. I can here wedding bells chiming in my head as I open the window of the carriage. I can imagine being in London with my husband after we're married. The silks; the satins. And there, in the midst of it all- me, waltzing with George. I must get used to calling him that- husbands and wives should call each other by their Christian names- I cannot bear it when they don't.

_There ain't nothin' in my way  
'Cept the traffic of…_

No one will stop us. No one will dare say I shouldn't have married once we've wed. Wickham will become a general, and I will set up as a general's wife. Papa cannot disapprove, he doesn't even know. Lizzie can never have my angel back- he'll be mine. Mama wouldn't lift a finger to stop me from having my way, as per usual. It will never even cross Jane's mind to disapprove, and Kitty and Mary will be glad to have connections with a married woman.

_And I've got friends who love me  
Bright stars shine above me  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
_

Harriet probably knows I've gone by now, and dear Mr. Denny probably already knew. The stars above us as we switch to the post coach are bright and promise years of future romance between me and my darling. Laughing, I grip his hand, and pull him into my lap.

_Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen  
_

I've never kissed a man before, but now is not the time for foolish maidenly fears. But he's in my lap now, and what can it hurt?

_Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there._

Mama wouldn't mind. She's always wanted me to be wed before my sisters. My sisters probably want me off their hands- they are obliged to give examples that I don't follow. Papa is just Papa- no doubt he wishes me wed just as much as I do.

_Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen.  
_

I'm sixteen- no one can say I'm not old enough, or I should still be in the schoolroom. It's past time for me to take my place in the grown-up world, where I belonged this age at least. Our lips near each other, and we both know that if we do this we can never go back. But…

_I wanna know what it feels like  
I need to see it from the inside  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
So much more to life._

So I do it. I lean in and kiss him, full on the lips. I never thought I would have enough gumption to do it. I was reared with maidenly modesty, but I dare say I've showed it precious little in the past. His lips are sweet, and taste of the champagne we had previous to entering the post coach. Somehow, the coach is absent of everybody except us, and I fall, deep into his eyes, never wanting to come back out. I'm sixteen and in love for the first time.

_Sweet Sixteen._


End file.
